legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P11/Transcript
(Jack is seen in bed slowly opening his eyes before yawning) Jack: Morning every- (Jack looks to find Erin and Rose both laying on him) Jack: One.... (Jack looks around at the two as he tries to figure out how to get up) Jack: Umm....Guys? (The two remain fast asleep) Jack: *sigh* Aw man. I wanna get up but I don't want to wake them up. (Erin starts to snuggle closer to Jack) Erin: Hmm.... Jack.... Jack: E-Erin? Erin: Warm.... Jack: Oh man, she's talking in her sleep again. (Suddenly Erin kisses his cheek) Jack: Huh?? Erin: *Opens her eyes* Good morning. Jack: Oh uhhh, good morning. Erin: Sleep well? Jack: Y-Yeah. I did. Erin: You thought I was talking in my sleep didn't you? Jack:… Kinda? Erin: Well I was awake. Jack: Why didn't you say anything? Erin: Cause I wanted to stay like this. Jack: Oh. (Erin looks over at Rose) Erin: Hey, wake up sleepyhead. (Erin shakes Rose awake) Rose: Huh...? Is something wrong? Erin: Its time to get up little girl. Rose: Oh... I was enjoying sleeping. Erin: We all were but its time to get up. ???: Sure is! (Lex enters the room blowing an air horn) Lex: Wake up sleepyheads! I got you a new alarm clock! (The three cover their ears as Lex continues blowing the air horn) Jack: AH WHAT THE HELL?!! Rose: MAKE IT STOP!! Erin: STOP IT YOU IDIOT!!! YOU ARE HURTING ROSIE!!! Lex: Oops! (Lex stops blowing the air horn) Lex: I'm sorry, I had no idea she was in here! Rose: My ears hurt... Erin: *Picks up and hugs Rose* Its okay Rosie... Its over now... (Rose hugs Erin back) Rose: Where's Fluffy? (Jack sees Fluffy, grabs it) Jack: Here you go, kid. (Rose takes Fluffy and hugs Fluffy tightly) Rose: Fluffy... Lex: Aww that's so cute. Little girl and her teddy. Erin: Shut up. Lex: Hey! I wasn't being mean! Jack: Sounded like it. Lex: Sorry. Erin: Well, what did you need Lex? Lex: Like I said, I just came to wake you guys up is all. Jack: Well we're awaken now. You can go. And don't blow that damn thing again! Lex: Jeez I'm going I'm going. *Vanishes* Erin:..... Jack: It's like he just pops out of existence sometimes... Rose: Weird. Erin: Guys, lets get the others together. I want to find out what Lex's deal is once and for all. Jack: Good idea. Rose: Yeah, let's do it. (The three nod as they leave the room to find the others out in the living room) Jack: Hey guys. Alex: Sup. Miles: Finally awake huh? Rose: Yep! Erin: But we need to ask a favor from some of you. Izuku: What is it? Erin: We need help spying on Lex. Alex:.... what? Jack: We're gonna spy on Lex. Momo: You... Want to spy on... Lex??? Tenya: Having fought with Lex, that is a VERY bad idea. Erin: Yeah but we have a perfectly good reason to. Alex: And what's that? Erin: Haven't you guys noticed all the stuff that's been going on with him since he showed up here? Something's fishy. Jack: Yeah. Izuku: Did he do something wrong? Jack: Would you call being unaffected by time manipulation to be right? Alex: Wait what??? Jack: I stopped time when I fought with Ultron and Lex was completely uneffeccted. Uraraka: He could move??? Even while time was stopped?! No should be able to do that! Jack: That's what I thought too! Alex: Okay, now you've intrigued me! Mina: Same here! Foxtrot: Yeah! Jack: So, is that a yes on the spy mission guys? Miles: Yeah! Richie: Let's do it! Alex: I'm in, but you know what might happen if we get caught right? This is Lex we are talking. Kyle: I say, worth the risk. Lex has always confused me. Omega: Let's get started then. Alex: Then let's find Lex. Zulu: I did see him go out back earlier. He may still be there now. Erin: Then we'll start there! Let's go! (The heroes all head out back as they look over the balcony) Zulu: There! (Zulu points to Lex as he's seen on the beach staring out into the ocean) Jack: Okay now shh. That guy has really good hearing. Emily: Let's see how Lex's spends his day then. (The group watches Lex) Lex: *sigh* (Lex snaps his fingers, creating a small mirror-like orb) Alex: What the....? (The orb is shown as a window into another Universe) Lex: Let's see what we got going on in this universe. Erin: What.... The hell? Jack: So that's how he did it. Lex: Give me something good Y-78b. Izuku: Whoa.... (Lex continues watching the Universe) Lex: So boring! Next. (The orb vanishes as Lex creates another) Alex: Great, what's this one....? Jack: I don't know, it's too small up here to see. Lex: Hmm.... Wow. That rat is packing some fire power. Potential. (Lex vanishes the orb and creates another) Lex: …. Well well. A whole world filled with assassins. My my. (Lex vanishes the orb and makes another) Lex: A boy, his friends, and a marsh mellow looking robot are superheroes? Weird. But... I'll check again later. (Lex makes yet another orb) Lex: Oh wow look at this Star Wars/Star Trek rip off. Though I do like the looks of they're ships. (Lex makes another orb.) Lex: How about- Wow! Did that little girl just bring that thing to life!? Nice! Alex: The hell...? Tom: Impossible. Uraraka: Shhh, he's making more. Alex: Huh? Lex: What about you? … Oh a world full of psychics. Alex might like this one. Alex: What...? Izuku: How is he doing this? Lex: Oh this is incredible! A whole Omniverse full of potential and yet the humans have failed to even find one of them! Erin: Wait...what? Jack: Did he say "The humans"? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts